


由手链引发的

by shorttrackspeedskating



Category: N.flying（band）
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttrackspeedskating/pseuds/shorttrackspeedskating





	由手链引发的

“哥真的没有心啊，怎么可以摘掉我送的手链。”刚一结束直播送走了车勋，李承协就被柳会胜压在了工作室的沙发上，听这个最小也最听话的弟弟敛下眼半真半假地抱怨。“会胜啊，对不起。”——立马道歉就能节约时间。“好伤心，哥毁了我的兴致呢，我可是特意洗过澡才来的。”对方嘴上还是不依不饶。毁了兴致吗？李承协修长的手隔着牛仔裤摸上柳会胜鼓胀的胯下。“那怎么办？”他贴在对方的耳边问道，却也并不等待回答，手指径自解开拉链往里探索。“那么哥，今天帮我咬出来吧。”柳会胜对上李承协愣怔的视线，好整以暇地看着李承协撇撇嘴说一句“真小气”，却还是低下头，顺从地拿舌尖舔自己的那根东西。“呼”柳会胜一边感受着对方嘴里的紧窒一边允诺“下次吧，下次直播过后，我一定好好地，干你。”

换了几个坐姿仍是觉得难耐，李承协翘起二郎腿。“啊，承酱的脚趾，我的脚指头播出去了啊。”为了分散注意力，他开始读评论。“快点展示一下吧。”一向反感肢体接触的车勋却捏着李承协的脚踝将他的左腿抬了起来。李承协不受控制地向后仰，感觉后穴的东西进的更深了。他不自觉踮起脚尖，妄图抵御一波波麻痒的快感。会被发现的吧，他控制不住自己调整姿势。左右两旁的人却仿佛故意一般，不停随着视频的音效摆动身体，连带着身下的沙发也一弹一弹，啊，真该自己坐在椅子上的，也不至于要每次弓着腰起身去拿键盘。酥麻顺着神经一直传到脚尖，他弓起脚背，脚趾蜷曲。“承协哥用脚趾头做了什么吗？”金宰铉读着评论。李承协心里一惊，极快地否认：“没有啊。”“说脚趾头很软呢。”车勋一边用眼角的余光扫着李承协前伸的双脚一边附和道。“要藏起来才行”李承协一边自言自语一边脚尖使力，上身顺势微微前倾。

“肚子饿了啊”听到异响的车勋和柳会胜同时看向李承协的肚子。李承协掩饰性地拍拍自己肚子，慢慢起身。不用回头也能感觉到柳会胜盯着自己背影的灼热视线。他几乎受不住，手撑住桌面，指尖用力到发白。懊悔随着快感涌上脑门，为什么要答应他胡闹啊。他背对镜头磨磨蹭蹭，双脚不停转换重心，试图将自己狼狈的模样留在镜头以外。简直坐立难安，李承协不断坐下又起身，又同之前一样，在沙发上坐半个屁股，用脚尖抵住地面。“承协哥的脚趾头又做什么了吗？”金宰铉又发出疑问，果然藏不住的吗？“可以往边上坐一点吗，我现在屁股只坐了一半，好疼。”车勋不由分说地往自己这边挤。——啊，屁股疼的人是自己啊，虽说是又疼又爽就是了。

视频结束，李承协缓了好一会儿才缓慢起身，双腿僵直地向前放下键盘。“我好像太努力运动了”，李承协往后退，往常沙发和电脑桌一步的距离被他踩碎成好几步。“怎么了？”偏偏始作俑者抬头看向他，嘴角挂了笑，脸上扮的是纯良无辜。李承协叹一口气，坐下缩成一团环住对方，是撒娇也是讨好。“承酱柔软的脚趾头”，车勋再次重复评论。李承协借着自己拉扯耳机线的动作去碰柳会胜的小腿，求饶一般地在对方耳边说：“好难受。”对方终于顺了他的意，开始给直播收尾。

结束视频的柳会胜去厨房了，李承协跟在他身后，却被车勋拽住——“哥塞了东西对吧”车勋猫咪一样的眼睛此时里充满了狡黠的光。他就知道瞒不过的，猫可是很敏锐的动物啊。

“竟然塞了两种吗？”车勋惊奇地看着李承协塞了假阳具的后穴还露出一根细长的线，“呀哥你真的纵容会胜，上次宰铉不也只是给你用了一种吗？”“是...是胜九要求的，惩罚。”“啧，真是可惜，哥那里现在一定很软。”车勋一手去摆弄那根线另一手试图往里探。“别！”李承协赤裸的双脚踩上对方的性器。

“承协哥的脚趾果然很软。”车勋射在替他足交的那双脚上时得出了这样的结论。


End file.
